


A rabbit pie and a wank

by orphan_account



Category: Yogscast "High Rollers" D&D Campaign
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, No rabbit pies included, Other, Sexual Fantasy, Teen Trellimar is both hilarious and an awful source of inspiration, forgive me Father for I have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A suddenly teenaged Trellimar remembers why he hates being a teenager, feat Cam, who isn't actually real.I'm saying I wrote teen Trellimar wanking to thoughts of Cam and honestly I'm only slightly ashamed.





	

Everything had happened so fast that Trellimar hadn't really had the chance to think about what was going on. There had been the battle, there had been the stupid potion, but there had been other things to worry about, things like Jiutou and Crownrend, and Elora's father. Now that the battle was over, and Crownrend removed, things had begun to set in. Things like the fact that he was a teenager and still the second oldest in the party (humans and there lifespans were so confusing), and things like the fact that he was _a fucking teenager_. It turned out the things he was thinking about were mostly the same.

The winter spire wasn't the most inviting of places, but it was warm, and having a room to sleep in that wasn't full of his travelling companions was strange, but definitely welcome. He'd missed the privacy that travelling alone had allowed him, despite knowing that if he'd travelled this far alone he surely would have died, his companions had saved him too many times to count.

The bed was soft, despite appearing to be made entirely of ice with sheets simply draped over it. Really dedicated to their aesthetic this lot, but he supposed the drow were too, his home had been a beautiful underground city filled with gorgeous gothic architecture, he missed it at times, but it was still something he was glad to be rid of. He'd never forget the first time he'd saw the sun, or rain, or any weather. It was an awe filled moment everytime, despite the aura of disinterest he presented. He'd been excited by the snow also, even if he hadn't shown it.

The bed creaked softly, just as a wooden one would, and if it wasn't for the blinding white of snow and ice, and the sound of the howling wind, Trellimar could almost pretend he was home. He closed his eyes, lain out flat on his back, fully clothed and staring straight upwards. He wasn't trancing, as he would if he needed rest, not yet. He was simply reflecting.

The battle, the crown, Cam collapsing, the lightborn effect struggling to flair to life. And even further back. Fenris, her lair, Elora's dagger at her own throat. More recent, Jiutou's struggle with Crownrend, the bracer's attempt to entrance him, the moment of hesitation before he tried to smash the stupid thing under his boot, the bracer disappearing. The genie. Cam stripping naked and entering a pool filled with naked women, embarrassing himself in front of his companions.

Trellimar was starting to remember how much he had hated being a teenager. Without his companions around, there was no need to pretend the sudden tightness in his trousers was caused by anything other than Cam. Of course, he might try and convince himself that maybe it was some bizarre feeling of inadequacy, him trying to measure up to Cam's fondly named natural twenty. But he knew there was no point lying to himself, he could barely convince others half the time, how was he supposed to trick himself.

No, the simple matter of it was this. Trellimar was pitching a tent because of Cam fucking Buckland. If nothing else he could blame hormones. He couldn't blame hormones for what happened next, however. It would have been simple to just ignore it, he wasn't a creature of base desire, he could have bathed and slept without even thinking about attending to his wants. Yet instead, Trellimar found himself turning to face the wall, and palming himself through his trousers. 

He bit his lip to suppress a soft moan, it had been far too long since he had indulged himself in anything like this. His cock strained against the rough leather of his trousers, and he found himself undoing them, and taking himself properly into his hand. How desperate he was was borderline shameful, he rutted into his palm with a serious of soft gasps, cursing gently under his breath.

In his mind he pictured Cam walking in, and witnessing him in such a state. This dreamed up Cam would approach him, as Trellimar let out a startled yelp, pulling his trousers back up from shame, and claim his lips in a fierce kiss. Cam, now the taller of the two, would press Trell into the small bed, deepening the kiss as he reached down to grab Trell by his throbbing cock. 

Trell whimpered out loud at the image, and he knew if he could see himself he'd be flushed bright red with shame. His imagined Cam was hard too, his significantly more impressive dick pressing firmly against Trellimar's thigh as he pushed Trell's trousers down to around his ankles. Trell hurried to the same in real life, gasping sharply as he imagined Cam sucking on a finger, before gently easing him open. His fantasy was rushed, and had no time for things such as proper preparation, so almost immediately after his dreamed up Cam was sliding into him.

The image of Cam fucking him had been one Trellimar had contemplated many times since the first time he'd saw Cam's cock bared to the world, and the idea was just as pleasing now as it had been then, and Trellimar's cock responded accordingly, twitching in his hand. The fake Cam pulled Trell's legs over his shoulders as he thrust harshly into him, and that was the last thought Trell needed to spill over his own shirt.

He really should have removed his travelling gear first, or at least anticipated that he would have the stamina of a teenager as well.


End file.
